


i lie in bed, i hate my guts

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: Early mornings with Pam and Harley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was really busy yesterday, so you're getting two drabbles today!! apologies if i fudged anything up here; no matter how much i love harley and ivy, i simply don't have the time to read every DC comic ever made about them.
> 
> also, happy early birthday to my friend megan, who might just have a harley quinn shrine that i don't know about. (also i cosplay ivy with her, so like....... this works perfectly lol)
> 
> title is from "evol" by marina and the diamonds.

Pamela doesn’t  _ do  _ sleeping in. She’s up and moving at six AM sharp, pulling herself out of bed and sorting through the clothing scattered across the floor. She finds one of Harleen’s shirts half-stuffed inside of the right leg of her pajama pants, and she’s not quite sure how that happened, but she’s sure it was in Harleen’s usual rush to get straight to the action. She pulls on the pants one leg at a time and puts on Harleen’s shirt after. She couldn’t find her own shirt, but… who is she kidding, it’s probably under the bed. That’s nothing but an excuse.

She starts her day the way she always does, by watering all two-hundred-and-thirty-four potted plants that are scattered around the apartment. She opens the windows as she works, letting in the early morning sun and giving her precious flora some much needed light. Once she’s sure every single one has been watered, she breaks out the sheers and tends to them as necessary. By the time she’s done, it’s seven thirty, she’s still in her pajamas, and she doesn’t need to head back upstairs to know Harleen is still fast asleep.

She goes upstairs anyways, because that’s where her clothes are. Harleen doesn’t stir as she slides open the closet, nor does she toss or turn while Pamela rifles through her clothes. She doesn’t even wake while Pamela is changing, which is really the only time she  _ thought  _ the blonde might open her eyes. But Harleen is truly and honestly passed out, otherwise she definitely would have tried to sneak a peek (and Pamela would have caught her; she’s not at all subtle).

She sighs as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a moment to quietly admire her girlfriend’s sleeping face. She never did take off her makeup last night; she hadn’t even changed out of her day clothes, so eager to lay her lips on Pamela’s skin. Her eyeliner is smudged around her lids, and her eyeshadow nearly ghosts out to her temples. Her lips are chapped, noticeable from even the distance Pamela is sitting, and her lips are now only very slightly tinted red. Pamela rubs her fingertips against the side of her own neck, and they come back the same shade as Harleen’s lipstick. Figures.

She rises from her perch and only takes one step towards the bathroom before she feels fingers close in a vice grip around her wrist. She angles her head back and looks down at Harleen, who stares back up at her with wide blue eyes. “How long have you been up?” Pamela asks, unable to hold back a smile.

Harleen blinks blearily, letting out a high yawn before answering. “A minute ‘r two, maybe. Could feel you starin’ at me.” She tugs at Pamela’s wrist, pouting. “Come back t’bed.” She doesn’t give Pamela a  _ reason  _ to come back to bed, but it’s not like she has anything to do this early anyways. She  _ could  _ make breakfast, or do her makeup, or start tidying things up for Selina’s visit later today, but all of those things sound a lot less fun than cuddling Harley.

Pamela chuckles and takes a step back, pushing lightly at Harleen’s shoulder with her free hand. She moves almost immediately, making enough room for Pamela while still staying in easy reach. It only takes a moment for her to wiggle herself back under the covers and make herself comfortable in Harleen’s arms, and the blonde keeps a tight hold on her as she drifts back to sleep.

If she’s bothered by the fact Pamela is now wearing clothes, she doesn’t say anything about it.


End file.
